


Walk by Faith

by setos_puppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: Gabriel lets loose.  Sam sees him.





	Walk by Faith

Sam's back hit the dirt hard, air leaving him in a rush. He rolled his head back, coughing uselessly, gasping on nothing. He heard a scream from Gabriel to Castiel and watched as the angel wearing a trench coat ripped three demons apart with his bare hands, took Dean into his arms and vanished. Sam sprung up, gripping tight to the knife and leaped, tackling and then slicing through two demons. 

 

They just kept coming in endless droves. Clawing up from the dark just to drag them down. 

 

“Sam, get out of here!”

 

Sam looked to the archangel who was pinned under a pile of demons and still fighting, endlessly fighting. “But--”

 

“Now!” 

 

Knowing better than to argue, Sam pushed himself up and ran for the door to the ramshackle house. He was taken down at the knees, hitting the hard cement with a silent scream, it hurt - _fuck_ it hurt! There were growls from all around, he felt teeth gnash into his skin, greedy, dirty fingers pawing at him. 

 

“Watch, Sammy boy,” a voice rasped. Sam's eyes flickered to the demon it belonged to, a boy, barely ten. Sam suppressed a shudder when teeth grazed over his cheek, a tongue seeking out the blood on his dirty face. “Watch as we take down your lover.”

 

More demons sprang out of the dark, piling onto the mass holding down Gabriel. A strong, tiny hand gripped into his hair, yanking him up by the hair, forcing him to watch as blood oozed over the grey stone floors. His eyes watered in pain but he couldn't look away, too transfixed in horror. 

 

Gabriel...

 

Sam wanted to scream, cry out for him. He was jerked in the collective grasp, held firmly in place, forced to witness the unthinkable, the unbearable. 

 

There was a scream, high and painful and yet distinctly Gabriel. It rose in pitch until it became a white-noise shriek. A gravelly chuckle sounded in his ear. “See, Sammy, even Tricksters can be defeated. If you know where to rip them apart.”

 

The shriek continued, it hurt - _oh fucking hell_ \- it hurt. Light seeped from between the bodies, slowly at first, seeping through the cracks, sending eerie shadows over the walls. Then the bodies shifted, screamed in agony and exploded into smoke which singed away into nothing. Then the light poured out, shot out over the darkness of the room, the oppressive darkness fading into the purity of the blue edged white light. 

 

It was Gabriel and he was beautiful. He pulsed in raw, unbidden energy, there were edges of something slightly humanoid in the brightness of the light – androgynous in shape, with indescribable wings, stretching as far as the room would allow. He moved, slow, but fast, towards the demons holding Sam down. 

 

Sam could only laugh hysterically, so filled with endless joy, as the whiteness that was Gabriel washed over him. There was white, unending white. Tears soaked down his face in unending torrents.

 

Then nothing.

 

~*~

 

“-- sorry.”

 

Sam jerked at the noise as it disturbed his untroubled sleep. His whole body ached the way it did after a particularly brutal fight, but he felt otherwise perfect. He moved slowly, hand groping for a light to turn on in the dark room. 

 

“Dean?” He asked into the nothing.

 

He felt the bed dip down and felt hands fall over his own before creeping over his cheeks, thumbs sliding under his eyes. “I'm here, Sammy. How are you?”

 

“Sore,” Sam replied, his hands moving slowly, they encountered Dean's sides and gripped slightly. “Why is it so dark?”

 

There was a faint shuffle from the other side of the bed, a discomforted shift and a low murmur of something he couldn't understand. “It's not dark, Sam,” that was Gabriel's voice. Sam tipped his head in the direction of it, his eyes seeking out Gabriel's familiar shape. 

 

“I don't --”

 

“You witnessed Gabriel's true form.” Castiel. He was at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Yeah? So?”

 

“Think, kiddo...” Gabriel breathed into his ear. “What happens when people do that?”

 

“They...” It clicked and Sam trembled. “No!” His hands crept up his own face, waving in front of his eyes. Nothing. “No!” 

 

“I'm so sorry, Sam, I never wanted to...” 

 

Sam shook his head, hands fisting in his hair, rocking back and forth. “I saw you! I saw the real you...” Sam whimpered, one of his hands dropping to grasp out for Gabriel, he shook when he was pulled into Gabriel's arms, cradled against his form. “You were so beautiful.”

 

“It was never something you were supposed to see.”

 

“I'm glad I did,” Sam replied, stubborn.

 

He felt Gabriel smile against his hair. “Brat.” 

 

Dean muttered something about them being a bunch of girls and Sam's leg lashed out, catching Dean in the ribs and sending him backwards onto the floor. Gabriel broke into a round of undignified snorting giggles and Sam's mouth twisted into a bittersweet smirk.

 

“Can you fix it?”

 

Gabriel shook his head wordlessly. Sam knew there were ways – Crowley – but it wasn't worth the price. He'd learn. Like he learned everything else; quickly and with unabashed determination.

 

He would relearn how to hunt and shove Lucifer so far into his box that he'd never get out. And he'd do it all without his eyes. 

 

He felt the bed lift on his left, soft plodding feet away from the bed, then the door opening and closing. Dean and Cas were gone.

 

“What am I supposed to do?” 

 

Because as much as Sam tried to play it off, desperate to be the perfect, adept little brother, he's even more of a freak now. 

 

“You live, Sam, you kick ass.” 

 

Sam smiled into Gabriel's shoulder as he was rocked, neck kissed, he let his lids shut, let his mind his recall the image of Gabriel. Perfect and powerful and totally worth it.

 

“I'll be your eyes."


End file.
